choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Senior
The Senior is the only book of The Senior series. It is the sequel to The Junior series. It is also the final book of the whole The Freshman series that started in August 2016. Summary Head back to Hartfeld University for your senior year! Take your relationship to the next level, hang out with friends, and choose your future... Chapters 'Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now' Your future awaits as you begin your final year at Hartfeld! Will you and your friends be ready? 'Chapter 2: Year of the Cat' A fascinating discovery prompts you to look for inspiration for your thesis. 'Chapter 3: Atomic Punk ' Kaitlyn's band is releasing their first album! But there are few wrinkles to work out. 'Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky' Your friends help you build your bucket list while thinking ahead to the future. 'Chapter 5: ' With a very exciting dinner on your agenda, will you dazzle, or fall flat? Later, Zig gives you the chance to check another item off your bucket list! Gameplay Feature Memory Box Throughout the book, you have the chance to collect and add souvenirs to your memory box during your senior year at Hartfeld. Gallery Sneak Peeks TheSeniorChapter1SneakPeek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationoftheSenior.jpg|Confirmation of The Senior Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases TheSeniorReleaseDateconfirmationfromTwitter.jpeg|The Senior Release Date Announced The Senior Chapter 1 Reveal.jpg|Chapter 1 Reveal ChoicesSneakPeekfromtheSeniorBlogpost.png|Sneak Peek into The Senior InstagramnotificationofTheSeniorblogpost.png|Announcement on Instagram about the blog post on The Senior Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones Miscellaneous TheSeniorBookCoverSquareformat.png|Book Cover Reveal (square format) InAppAnnouncementforTheSenior.png|In-App announcement for The Senior. TheSeniorQandAonInsta.png| Announce for The Senior premiere on Instagram LoveInterestsswitcherooonTheSenior.jpg|Switching LIs in The Senior TheSeniorwrotersinstagramchoicestakeover.png| Meet the writers for The Senior Theseniorfinalbooksadanswer.png|Q&A Part I KaitlynonTheSenioranswer.png|Q&A Part II Favorite characteranswerforTheSenior.png|Q&A Part III TheSeniorBeccasfamily.png|Q&A Part IV TheSeniorQandAon2018-09-14.png|Q&A Part V TheSenioransweraboutpets.png|Q&A Part VI OverallexperienceforTheSenioranswer.png| Q&A Part VII ReccomendedsettingsforTheSenior.png| Importing settings from past books to The Senior ExcitingexperiencesonTheSeniortutorial.png|Tutorial for exciting experiences in The Senior ConfirmationofZackslastnameinTheSeniorCH3.png|Confirmation of Zack's last name in Ch. 3 ThreetypesofmakeovertoKaitlynguitar.png|The three types of Makeover styles for Kaitlyn's guitar SoftandBeautifulGuitarMakeoverforKaitlyninTS.png|Close up of Soft & Beautiful Style Makeover Darkandmorbidmakeover.png|Close up of Dark & Morbid Style Makeover BrightandIntenseguitarmakeover4Kait.png|Close up of Bright & Intense Style Makeover Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - The Senior Teaser 1 Trivia * In Pixelberry's blog on July 27, 2018, it was announced that The Senior, along with Perfect Match, Book 2 , It Lives Beneath, and the next High School Story book, will be returning in the fall.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/7/27/desire-decorum * On August 30, 2018 the writers for this book reiterated that it's coming out in the fall, and to keep an eye out for sneak peeks. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1035293376172576768 * On September 4, 2018, it was announced that the book would be released on September 14, 2018 and the book cover was revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1037093594786455552 ** It is also the first of the franchise to be released on a Friday. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ * As of September 5, 2018, while being unable to play it, the book is on display in the Choices App. ** Additionally, the summary of the first chapter was also revealed. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1037499257891110912 * On September 12, 2018 a sneak peek of Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 were released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1039951500443758592 * On September 13, 2018 the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/13/the-senior: ** In this book, you’ll jump into writing a thesis, getting guidance from your advisor, completing a bucket list of adventures, and taking big steps in your relationships! ** It was also confirmed to be the final book in the overall series that started with The Freshman, Book 1 way back in August 17, 2016. ** Moreover, with graduation coming up for the Hartfeld crew, players will also have to prepare to present their senior thesis, but they’ll need to take opportunities to strengthen their work. ** There are some big decisions ahead for Your Character, like choosing a career and deciding what you want from your romantic relationships. ** We'll get to spend a little more time with MC's mom and dad! * In addition, we'll certainly get some insights into mentors past and present. For one, we can look forward to some new insights about a certain lovably cantankerous writer! ** A younger version of Enrique Vasquez made his debut in Chapter 1 of The Senior. * New faces may come in the form of of the fluffy, cuddly variety according to Sara, one of the writers for this book. **This was confirmed in Chapter when you get the chance to adopt either a cat, a dog or both. *This is the first book in the main The Freshman series where you can play as another character. *This book continues the trend of each chapter being named after a song. *In Chapter 3, Becca makes a reference to the show, America's Most Eligible when she says that,"She only throws the remote while watching America's Most Eligible." * According to Twitter, this weeks chapter will be delayed to next week. References Category:Stories Category:The Senior Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Dual Lead